A Cry for Help
by Ofelia
Summary: Steve Reflects back on his past.


"A Cry For Help!"  
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email: juanarev@arn.net  
Special thanks to Betty for editing my story.  
Summary: Steve reflects back on his past.  
Challenge # 57: So just what trouble did Steve get into before he became a cop?" Larry F.  
All Disclaimers Apply!  
Rated: PG  
  
**********  
  
Steve stared at Darien Walker who sat across the bench from him. He had caught Darien breaking windshields of cars. Steve knew Darien was not a bad kid. All he needed was somebody to talk to and someone to care about him. Something he had needed twenty-five years ago when Steve first met Detective Mike Rogers. That seemed so long ago and now it was his turn to play big brother to Darien. After they had talked, Steve began to think back on how it all began twenty-five years ago.  
  
Steve was fifteen and Tom was sixteen when their troubles began with the law. They were in McDonalds eating hamburgers and having a good time.  
  
"Hey Steve look at that old couple holding hands and kissing. Isn't that sweet," Tom said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah you would think old people didn't do that anymore, especially at their age," answered Steve loudly.  
  
The old couple looked at them and tried to ignore them.  
  
Tom looked around for somebody else to target. His eyes rested on the young girl behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Steve how much do you want to bet that I can get a date with that girl behind the counter?" Tom asked laughing.   
  
"How about five bucks," answered Steve laughing.  
  
"You're on," and he got up and walked to the counter.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" Tom asked the girl.  
  
"It's Amber Taylor," she answered nervously. Amber knew that Tom was up to no good and she didn't want anything to do with him. "Did you want to order something else?" Hoping he would leave her alone.  
  
"No, I just want to ask you something," he answered with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Will you go out on a date with me?" asked Tom with a grin.  
  
"I'm sorry but I really don't know you and I have to back to work," Amber answered slowly.  
  
Steve began laughing and throwing food and napkins at Tom.  
  
"You owe me five bucks," he said loudly.  
  
Tom laughed, "Here is your five bucks," and he threw them at Steve. He also threw food and napkins at Steve. They had made a mess of MacDonalds. Tom then went back to Amber and grabbed her by the arm. "You cost me five bucks and now you owe me a kiss," and he tried to kiss her on the mouth for a consolation prize.  
  
Amber tried to get away but Tom had a good hold on her.  
  
The manager came out to investigate all the commotion and saw Tom trying to kiss Amber. He ran quickly to help Amber. He grabbed Amber by the other arm and pulled her away from Tom.  
  
"Sir, you and your friend are going to have to leave or I will call the police."  
  
Tom was going to say something else but Steve grabbed his friend.  
  
"Let's leave this joint. It's not fun in here anymore. Let's look for action somewhere else," said Steve pulling his friend out the door.  
  
Once out the door Tom turned to Steve. "What kind of action are we looking for?"  
  
"I don't know. Let me think a minute," answered Steve.  
  
"I got it. Let's get even with the manager, Amber and the old couple," answered Tom with a sneer.  
  
"How?" asked Steve laughing.  
  
"Let's flatten all their tires to their cars. There over there on the back parking lot," answered Tom laughing.  
  
"Let's do it," Steve replied. They started to walk to the back parking lot and carefully walked to each car and let the air out of each tire.  
  
**********  
  
Detective Mike Rogers came driving down the street and saw Steve and Tom letting out the air of all the tires that were in the MacDonald's parking lot. He radioed in for some back up. He then got out and walked quickly to the parking lot trying to sneak up on Steve and Tom.  
  
Tom saw Detective Rogers. "Hey Steve Run! Police!" and he took off running.  
  
Steve did not see Detective Rogers in time and was grabbed by the arm.  
  
"Let me go!" yelled Steve and he continued to struggle with Detective Rogers.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Now settle down," said Detective Rogers sternly.  
  
Steve stopped struggling and Detective Rogers let go of Steve's arm.  
  
"I'm Detective Rogers," showing Steve his badge. "Now what's your name and who is your friend that took off running?" he asked sternly.  
  
Steve remained silent.  
  
"I asked you a question and I expect an answer now," said Detective Rogers sternly.  
  
Steve still did not answer.  
  
"Okay we will go down to the station and have you printed and booked into jail." He again grabbed Steve by the arm and started to lead him to his car.  
  
"All Right! All Right!" answered Steve. Detective Rogers let go of Steve's arm and Steve began to rub his arm. My name is Steve Sloan but I won't tell you who my friend is," glaring at Detective Rogers.  
  
"That's okay I already put out his description and we will get him too," answered Detective Rogers. A half hour later a patrol car pulled up with Tom in custody. The officer brought Tom to where Detective Rogers and Steve were standing. "See I told you."  
  
Steve quickly said, "I didn't say anything Tom," when Tom and the officer were finally standing next to him and Detective Rogers.  
  
"That's okay Steve, I know," answered Tom.  
  
"Now I want to know your full name," said Detective Rogers to Tom.  
  
"My full name is Tom Larkin," he answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well gentlemen you two have been very busy getting into mischief. Now we are going to take care of that. First we are going to find the owners of those vehicles and see if they are going to press any charges," said Detective Rogers and he marched Tom and Steve back into MacDonalds.  
  
Detective Rogers approached the manager of MacDonalds and explained the situation to him.  
  
The manager then explained his earlier troubles with Tom and Steve.  
  
Detective Rogers took the information down on his notebook and thanked the manager.  
  
The manager then announced to everybody the license plate numbers of all the cars and the owners came forward.  
  
Detective Rogers again explained the situation to all the owners. They refused to press any charges if Tom and Steve would air up the tires for them. Detective Rogers walked over to where Tom and Steve were standing very nervously.  
  
"Now you two, here is the deal. If you air up the tires and apologize for flattening their tires they won't press any charges. So what's it going to be airing up the tires and apologizing or a trip to jail?" asked Detective Rogers.  
  
"Airing up the tires and apologizing," they both mumbled.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you," said Detective Rogers very loudly so everybody could hear.  
  
Tom and Steve looked at Detective Rogers like they wanted to kill him. He just smiled at them as he waited for their answer.  
  
"We'll air up the tires and apologize," they answered louder.  
  
"Well get going," he said pointing to the owners.  
  
Tom and Steve slowly walked over to the owners and mumbled an apology.  
  
"They didn't hear you and look at them when you are speaking to them," said Detective Rogers sternly.  
  
Tom and Steve glared at Detective Rogers but they looked up at the owners and apologized again.  
  
"Now apologize to the manager for the trouble you two caused earlier and to Ms. Taylor for harassing her," he said very sternly.  
  
Tom and Steve apologized to the manager and to Amber for the trouble they had caused.  
  
"Now let's go get the air pump from my car and start airing up some tires."  
  
Tom and Steve followed Detective Rogers out the door to the cars that they had flattened. It took them over half and hour to finish. The owners thanked Detective Rogers and then got into their cars and drove away. Detective Rogers turned to look at Tom and Steve, who were trying quietly to sneak away.  
  
"Stop right there you two. We're not finished," and he walked over to them.  
"Now I want your home addresses. We are going to pay your parents a visit."  
  
"No! Please No!" yelled Tom and Steve together.  
  
"Besides I have my parent's car here. They we'll kill me if I don't bring it home. Please!" begged Tom.  
  
"You should have thought about that before you decided to flatten those tires. Now your parents are going to have to pick it up at the impound office. Tell your parents to call the station and ask for me. Again where do you live?" demanded Detective Rogers very sternly.  
  
They both gave him the addresses and Detective Rogers wrote them down in his notebook. He then called a tow truck to tow the car away.  
  
**********  
  
Detective Rogers took Tom home first and then Steve.  
  
On the way home, Steve sat in the back seat of Detective Rogers' car. His stomach was in knots because Steve knew his dad was going to kill him for all the trouble he and Tom had caused. Steve thought as soon as we get home, I'll jump out of the car and run away.  
  
Detective Rogers looked at Steve through the rear view mirror. He was having fun watching Steve squirm. It was a hard lesson for Steve to learn but it had to be taught. Maybe this would prevent future crimes that could be more serious in nature. He had learned that lesson many years ago and this was his chance of helping another youth in trouble.  
  
When Detective Rogers pulled up in front of Steve's house, Steve reached for the door and took off running.  
  
Detective Rogers was already waiting for that and he caught Steve a few yards away.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, young man. It's time for you to face the music. Now move," demanded Detective Rogers as held on tightly to Steve's arm.  
  
Steve slowly began to walk towards his house.  
  
When they finally reached the door, Detective Rogers knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and Dr. Mark Sloan stared at the young man that was holding on to his son's arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Hello sir. My name is Detective Mike Rogers," he said as he took out his badge and showed it to Mark. "And your name is?"  
  
"My name is Dr. Mark Sloan. What has my son done, Detective?"  
  
"May we come inside?" asked Detective Rogers.  
  
"Yes of course. I'm sorry," and Mark stepped aside to let Detective Rogers and Steve come in. "Now what is the problem?" he asked again.  
  
"Your son, Steve has been involved in some mischief but I'll let him explain," said Detective Rogers looking at Steve.  
  
Mark turned to look at his son and said very sternly, "Start explaining. Now!"  
  
Steve shuttered at his dad's tone and remained silent.  
  
"I said NOW!" Mark shouted.  
  
Steve started very quietly but did not look at his dad.  
  
"We were at MacDonalds and we decided to let out air of some of the tires that were in the parking lot."  
  
"Tell him everything," said Detective Rogers. "Or I will."  
  
Steve still did not look at his dad but took a deep breath and slowly began again.  
  
"We were eating at MacDonalds..."  
  
"Who's we?" interrupted his dad angrily.  
  
"Tom and I," answered Steve quietly.  
  
"Okay continue!" said his dad angrily.  
  
Steve began again, "Tom and I began making fun of some of the customers until Tom spotted the girl behind the counter. Tom bet me five bucks that he could get a date with her. So I took the bet and Tom lost. I started to throw food and napkins at Tom and he threw them back at me. Then Tom tried to kiss the cashier as a consolation prize. That's when the manager kicked us out." Steve took another deep breath before he continued. "After we left we decided to get even with the customers and the manager. So we decided to flatten their tires to their cars. But Detective Rogers made us apologize and air up the tires," he added quickly.  
  
Mark was not impressed. "Is that what happened Detective Rogers?" asked Mark.  
  
"Yes sir, Dr. Sloan. The owners of the vehicles will not press any charges because they did air up the tires and they did apologize," concluded Detective Rogers.  
  
Mark turned to his son and yelled, "Go to your room and we will discuss this when I am finished speaking to Detective Rogers. NOW MOVE!"  
  
Steve ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Mark turned to Detective Rogers. "I'm sorry about this. I don't know what has gotten into him lately. Steve has been getting into fights at school, his grades have dropped. He seems to be acting different since he has met Tom. I don't know what to do," and he threw his arms up in disgust.  
  
"Maybe I could talk to him," said Detective Rogers.  
  
"Would you please. Maybe that would help," Mark said gratefully.  
  
"Of course. What time do you suggest I meet with Steve?" asked Detective Rogers.  
  
"Anytime tomorrow or anytime this week. Steve won't be going anywhere because he will be grounded," answered Mark.  
  
"Okay how about 12:00 o'clock, tomorrow? We can go somewhere for lunch."  
  
"That would be fine, he will be ready. Thank you again for bringing Steve home," answered Mark shaking Detective Rogers' hand.  
  
"Anytime," answered Detective Rogers and he walked out the door.  
  
*********  
  
Steve heard his dad coming up the stairs and he sat very nervously on his bed waiting for him.  
  
"Now young man, what do you think should happen to you?" demanded Mark sternly as he entered Steve's room.  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Steve and he looked away from his dad.  
  
"Well the first thing is look at me when I am speaking to you!" shouted Mark.  
  
Steve hurried up and looked at his dad. Tears were coming down his face.  
  
"If you think crying is going to help. Think again. Now wipe those tears away." Steve wiped his tears with his hand. Mark handed him a tissue. Steve cleaned his face and looked at his dad.  
  
"I'm sorry dad," Steve said trying not to cry.  
  
"It's too late to be sorry. Now you will be grounded all week. No phone, No dirt bike," yelled Mark.  
  
"But dad," whined Steve.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," yelled Mark. "You are to come straight home from school and do your homework and your chores. Then you will stay in your room for the rest of the evening for all of next week thinking of what you did. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir. But what about football practice. I have to go or I will be taken off the team," Steve whined.  
  
"Then you will be taken off the team," yelled Mark.  
  
"But dad. That's not fair," cried Steve.  
  
"Enough!" yelled Mark. "You should have thought about that when you were letting air of tires." Mark slammed the door to Steve's room, leaving him to think over his punishment.  
  
Steve lay on his bed crying, "It's not fair. I hate him!" and he cried himself to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Steve woke up the next morning to his dad's call for breakfast. He did not want to go downstairs and face his dad. Steve was still very angry with his dad. So he decided to stay in bed and ignore his dad's call for breakfast.  
  
Mark went upstairs to find out what was taking Steve so long to come down. He imagined that Steve was still very upset with him about football practice and being grounded. He knocked on Steve's door and when Steve didn't answer, Mark opened the door and looked in. He saw Steve laying in bed with his back to him. Mark walked up to Steve's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Steve we need to talk."  
  
Steve didn't say anything but kept his back towards his dad.  
  
"Steve please turn around and look at me," Mark said gently.  
  
Steve still did not move.  
  
"Okay Steve when you are ready to talk, I will be here. But I want you downstairs in ten minutes for breakfast." Mark got up and slowly walked out of Steve's room taking one quick glance back at Steve. It was breaking Mark's heart but he knew he had done the right thing in punishing Steve for his mischief.  
  
Steve waited the full ten minutes before coming down the stairs. He sat in the furthest chair away from his dad.  
  
Mark placed Steve's plate in front of him and said, "Steve, Detective Rogers is going to come and pick you up at 12:00 o'clock for lunch. He wants to talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him!" yelled Steve. "Just leave me alone!" and he ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Great! Now what!" Mark said in disgust.  
  
**********  
  
Time quickly passed until Detective Rogers knocked on the Sloan's door.  
  
Mark answered, "Hello Detective Rogers."  
  
"Hello Dr. Sloan. By the way call me Mike. Is Steve ready?"  
  
"Call me Mark. As for Steve, he hasn't spoken to me since this morning. That is when I told him you were coming to take him to lunch. He is very upset with me because he will have to miss football practice this week and he is afraid he will be taken off the team. So it's up to you if you still want to take him."  
  
"Oh I see," said Mike. He thought for a few minutes before saying, "Let me go ahead and take him, even if we have to make him go. Maybe I can still get him to talk to me."  
  
"Okay," Mark said. "Steve please come downstairs. I want to talk to you."  
  
"What?" yelled Steve as he came out of his room.  
  
"Detective Rogers is here to take you to lunch," Mark answered.  
  
"I'm not going!" yelled Steve.  
  
"You're going and that's final," Mark said firmly.  
  
Steve glared at his dad as he ran down the stairs and pushed Detective Rogers out of the way and ran to the car. He got in and slammed the door shut.  
  
Mark and Mike looked at each other.  
  
"Good luck," said Mark with a big sigh.  
  
"I'll need it," answered Mike. "Does he have to be back at a certain time?"  
  
"No please take your time," answered Mark.  
  
**********  
  
When Mike got in his car, Steve tried to turn his body away from him. Mike sighed. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"  
  
Steve didn't answer.  
  
"How about grabbing a hamburger and going to the park and eating it there?" asked Mike.  
  
Steve still didn't answer him.  
  
"Okay, that is what we will do," and he drove to the nearest hamburger place.  
  
When they finally reached the park, Mike started to get out of the car but Steve didn't move.  
  
"Okay we will stay in the car and talk. Your dad tells me, you have been getting into trouble lately. Is that true?" asked Mike.  
  
"Dad made me go with you but I don't have to talk to you," Steve said angrily and he turned his back towards Detective Rogers.  
  
"That's true. You don't have to say anything to me. But you are going to listen to me because I am going to continue talking to you," Mike replied calmly.  
  
Steve didn't respond to Detective Rogers.  
  
"Steve, I'm sorry about you having to miss football practice this week but what you did yesterday was wrong. You hurt a lot of people but the most important thing is that you hurt yourself and your dad. He loves you, Steve and I know he hates to punish you." Steve remained silent but Mike could tell he was listening to what he was saying, so he continued. "If it helps, I could go and speak to your coach and ask him not take you off the team. What do you say? Do you want me to talk to your coach?"  
  
Steve was torn. He wanted badly for Detective Rogers to talk to his coach but he didn't want to admit it to him. After all it was his fault he was grounded and missing football practice.  
  
"You do what you want. I don't care," he said crossly.  
  
Mike knew Steve wanted him to talk to his coach but he was not going to admit it. "All right, Steve. I will talk to him Monday morning if you promise me, you will stay out of trouble. Is that a deal?"  
  
"Okay it's a deal," as he turned around to face Detective Rogers.  
  
"Great. Now are you hungry or are you going to let that hamburger go to waste," he said with a smile.  
  
Steve answered by picking it up and taking a bite.  
  
"Now that's more like it," said Mike laughing. He knew he had made small progress with Steve. But Mike knew he had a long ways to go to earn Steve's trust. Not just as a Detective doing his job but as a friend.  
  
"Shall we head back to your house?" asked Mike.  
  
"Yeah. I better get back and start working on my chores or dad will really kill me," Steve said sarcastically.  
  
"Steve, your dad loves you," said Mike.  
  
"If you say so," answered Steve, but he knew different.  
  
"Steve is there a problem between you and your dad?" asked Mike with concern.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Steve said firmly.  
  
"Okay Steve," replied Mike. But to himself, "We will talk about it later."  
  
**********  
  
They finally reached Steve's house.   
  
Steve got out of the car and said, "Thanks for the hamburger and talking to my coach," and he quickly went inside the house.  
  
Mike quickly followed Steve. "You're welcome," but Steve didn't hear him.  
  
Mark saw Steve enter the house. "How did it go, son?"  
  
"Fine!" Steve answered with abruptness and he stalked off to his room.  
  
Mark turned to Mike, who was taken by surprise by Steve's behavior towards his dad. "What happened?" asked Mark. "Is he still angry?"  
  
"I didn't think so," answered Mike. "In fact I thought we made a little progress today."  
  
"What do you mean progress? What kind of progress?" asked Mark a little confused.  
  
"I agreed to speak to his coach Monday morning to let him stay on the team if he agreed to stay out of trouble and he agreed," answered Mike. "But Mark, we do have a problem with Steve."  
  
"What kind of problem?" asked Mark desperately.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but just saying it bluntly," answered Mike. "Mark, Steve doesn't believe that you love him."  
  
"What?" yelled Mark. "What makes him think that?"  
  
"He wouldn't talk about it. Steve just clamed up tight when I tried to get him to talk about it."  
  
"What do I do now?" asked Mark in despair.  
  
"Well let some time pass. At least until his grounding is over with and then try to talk to him again," suggested Mike. "Meanwhile I'll spend some time with him on Monday after I talk to his coach about football practice. Maybe I can get him to talk to me."  
  
"All right but I don't like it," answered Mark. "I want to talk to him now and try to convince him that I love him."  
  
"Mark, he is not ready to talk to you. You might make matters worse. Please listen to me and let me handle him," begged Mike.  
  
Mark nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mark, I know it is hard for you as his father but you are doing the right thing. Please be patient. Steve will need you when he is ready to talk. Be there to listen and hold him because he will need you more than you know," Mike said encouragingly.  
  
"Okay," answered Mark. "Mike thanks for talking to him and making him understand what he did was wrong and for convincing him to stay out of trouble."  
  
"You're welcome," and Mike shook Mark's hand and left.  
  
**********  
  
Monday morning finally came and just as Mike had promised Steve, he went to speak to Steve's football coach.  
  
"Coach Russell?" asked Mike.  
  
"Yes, I'm Coach Russell. How may I help you?... I'm sorry who did you say you were?"  
  
"I didn't say but my name is Detective Rogers. I am here concerning one of your players, a Steve Sloan."  
  
"Yes what about Steve. I understand he is being grounded this week and I'm afraid I am going to have to drop him from the team," replied Coach Russell.  
  
"Please don't do that. That is why I'm here to talk to you about," said Mike.  
  
"I'm listening," replied Coach Russell.  
  
"Well Steve and a friend of his a Tom Larkin, got into some trouble this weekend."  
  
"I know he also has been getting into trouble here at school," said Coach Russell.  
  
"Please hear me out. Steve is going through a lot of problems at home and the only way to help him is through football. He enjoys it so much that if you take him off the team it might make matters worse. I have talked to him and he has agreed to stay out of trouble both at school and at home, if you let him stay on the team. I am also asking you too, Coach Russell to let Steve remain on the team?"  
  
"Does Steve really have a lot of problems?" asked Coach Russell, not certain he was believing Detective Rogers.  
  
"Yes he does and if you take him off the team it definitely would make matters worse. Please believe me," insisted Mike.  
  
"Okay on one condition. No more trouble here at school, and if he does, he will be off the team permanently. At least for this year. Do I make myself clear," said Coach Russell.  
  
"Yes I do and I will make sure Steve understands also. Thank you Coach Russell," said Mike gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome. It's nice to find out that somebody really cares about our kids," answered Coach Russell with a smile.  
  
Mike left to tell the good news to Steve and Mark. With Steve, he would have to wait until after school when he would pick up Steve.  
  
**********  
  
At lunch time Steve had caught up with Tom.  
  
"How did it go at your house with your parents?" asked Steve.  
  
"My dad took the belt to me for getting the car impounded. He had to take off work to go pick it up and he was very angry. He also grounded me for a week and no car for at least a month," Tom said. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm also grounded for the week. No phone, no dirt bike, no football practice and I know Coach Russell is going to kick me off the team," said Steve. "I also have to go straight home, do my homework, my chores and stay in my room the rest of the evening for this week to think about what I did. It's going to be a long week."  
  
"No kidding," agreed Tom. "But there's always next weekend."  
  
"I don't even want to know what your are up to," said Steve. "I promised Detective Rogers, I would stay out of trouble so he would go talk to Coach Russell into letting me stay on the team. My dad wouldn't even do that. All he is interested is his work. He didn't care about Mom and I know he doesn't care about Carol or me."  
  
"You're right about your dad and my parents, they don't care about us only themselves," answered Tom. "And I also say that Detective Rogers really doesn't care about you."  
  
"Yes he does," insisted Steve.  
  
"Okay, you say he is going to talk to Coach Russell about not dropping you from the team. Is that right?" asked Tom.  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve. "So?"  
  
"Well I think he is trying to gather information from Coach so that he can use it against you and go squealing to your dad to get you in more trouble. In fact he thinks all kids are trouble makers and wants to see all of us locked up," finished Tom.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Steve uncertain whether to believe Tom or not.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," answered Tom emphatically. "Once he reports back to your dad, your dad will send you away to reform school or Juvenile Hall so he doesn't have to put up with you anymore than he has too. He just waiting for you to mess up and there you go to who knows where. Besides it was only harmless prank that really didn't hurt anybody and Detective Rogers had to make a big issue out of it. Remember Steve if it wasn't for Detective Rogers, we wouldn't be in trouble now. You with your dad and me with my parents. Think about it. Why else would he want to help?" asked Tom.  
  
Steve thought all about what Tom had said and he knew that Tom was right. It was only a harmless prank that they had pulled but Detective Rogers had to make an issue of it. And their little talk yesterday was only a con job into getting Steve to trust him. When all he really wanted was to get Steve into more trouble and send off to Juvenile Hall or reform school. Detective Rogers was helping his dad in getting rid of him. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.  
  
"You're right, Tom What do you have planned for next weekend?" asked Steve angrily.  
  
"I'll fill you in later. It's time for class," answered Tom. "We better get going before we are late and get into some more trouble. They both walked together to their next class.  
  
**********  
  
When Steve and Carol finally got together after school, they hurried to catch the bus to go home. Mike honked his horn and Steve turned to see who it was. He sighed heavily when he saw it was Detective Rogers.  
  
"Come on Carol our ride is here."  
  
Carol didn't understand but followed Steve to Detective Rogers' car.  
  
Mike got out of his car and walked to meet Steve and Carol.  
  
"Detective Rogers this is my sister, Carol," said Steve shortly.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Carol," and he stuck out his hand to shake hands with Carol.  
  
Carol just smiled and shook hands with Detective Rogers. Carol remembered that Steve had told her he had gotten into trouble when she was staying over a friend's house overnight and Detective Rogers had brought him home.  
  
Mike turned to Steve, "I have great news for you. Get into the car and I will tell you all about it."  
  
Steve didn't say anything but got into the car in the back and slammed the door shut.  
  
Carol and Mike stood in surprise at Steve's attitude towards Mike. They quickly followed Steve to the car. Carol had no choice but get into the front passenger seat with Detective Rogers.  
  
Once Mike began driving he looked at the rear view mirror at Steve. "Don't you want to know the great news that I have for you?"  
  
"Coach Russell has already told me," Steve answered rudely. "I've told him, I changed my mind about playing football. I don't want to play anymore. He said he would give me a week to think it over but then he would have to drop me from the team."  
  
"You did what! Steve, I thought you enjoyed playing football and you wanted me to talk to your coach about not dropping you from the team," said Mike in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah Steve that is what you told me yesterday and you sounded pretty exited that Detective Rogers was going to talk to coach into letting you play," replied Carol.  
  
"I just changed my mind. Drop it okay," Steve said angrily.  
  
Mike and Carol exchanged looks with each other. Mike knew that something else was bothering Steve.  
  
"Steve what's wrong? Did something happen at school today?" he asked as he arrived at Steve's and Carol's house.  
  
"Nothing happened," he yelled as he got out of the car and ran into the house before Detective Rogers or Carol could ask him anymore questions.  
  
Carol and Detective Rogers looked at other for a few minutes before Carol finally said, "I'm sorry Detective Rogers. I guess Steve is still pretty upset. Would you still like to come in and try to talk to Steve again?"  
  
"No, I think I better let him cool down first. But I would like to use your phone and call your father?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Carol was about to answer him, when her father came hurriedly out of the house to where Carol and Mike were standing.  
  
"What wrong with Steve? He came running into the house and when I said hi to him, he ignored me and ran straight to his room and slammed the door shut."  
  
"Mark, I was about to call you," said Mike with concern. He then went on to explain what happened when he picked up Steve and Carol from school.  
  
"Okay let me go talk to him. Maybe I can get him to talk to me. Why don't you and Carol bring back something to eat?"  
  
"Okay Mark. Good luck!" and he turned to Carol. "Shall we go?" pointing to the car.  
  
**********  
  
Steve lay on his bed furious with Detective Rogers. He was actually beginning to like him. If Tom was right, why would he try to con him? He hadn't done anything to him. At least not just yet. He would talk to Tom and see if they could plan something against Detective Rogers for trying to con him but how could he had fallen for that? Steve was glad that he told Detective Rogers that he had talked to Coach about quitting the team even though it wasn't true. Coach Russell would have really kicked him off the team on the spot. He wouldn't have given him another chance especially after Detective Rogers had already spoken to him about keeping him on the team.  
  
**********  
  
Mark walked up the stairs to Steve's room. He took a deep breath and knocked on his door.  
  
"Steve, I need to talk to you," said Mark quietly.  
  
"Go away I don't want to talk to anybody. I want to be by myself," he answered rudely.  
  
"That's too bad," answered Mark as he entered Steve's room. "We're going to talk about your attitude and behavior of late."  
  
Steve sat up on his bed with his arms folded against his chest with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Now I want to know what happened today at school that made you so mad at Detective Rogers, who by the way is trying to help you," said Mark firmly.  
  
"Detective Rogers isn't helping anybody but himself," answered Steve angrily.  
  
"Now that's not true and you know it. He went down this morning and talked to your coach into keeping you on the team and your coach agreed. Isn't that true?" asked Mark firmly.  
  
Steve answered angrily, "Yes but that doesn't mean anything. He is really trying to find out how he can really get me into trouble and I am not going to fall for his lies anymore."  
  
"Steve that is not true," answered Mark calmly. "He hasn't lied to you but only tried to talk and to help you. Steve, he doesn't want to see you get into more trouble. All he wants is to become your friend. Are you still angry with him for the other night when he brought you home?"  
  
"Yes he can't even take a harmless prank. Because dad that's all it was harmless. Nobody really got hurt by it. And I don't want him for a friend. The only true friend I have is Tom," Steve answered turning away from his dad.  
  
"Steve look at me," Mark said sternly. Steve turned to look at his dad. "That so called prank did hurt somebody, they hurt those people. What would happen if while they were changing the tire you flattened, they got hurt by it coming down on them or because of their age they had a heart attack. How would you feel then? To know somebody got hurt or died because of your mischief."  
  
Steve thought about it before he answered quietly. "I wouldn't like it. I guess I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."  
  
"How about we go talk to Detective Rogers and tell him that?" asked Mark with a smile. I think I hear him and Carol coming."  
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve with a smile. He got out of bed and walked with his dad downstairs to talk to Detective Rogers. But he thought to himself, "I'm still going to be careful because he remembered what Tom had told him about Detective Rogers helping his dad get rid of him."  
  
**********  
  
Detective Rogers and Carol were entering the door when Steve and Mark were coming down the stairs. Mike looked at their faces and by the look on their faces, the conversation must have been a success.  
  
"Mike let me take those," said Mark with a smile. "And I think Steve would like to speak to you in private. Come on Carol let's go into the kitchen."  
  
"Okay," answered Mike looking at Steve with a smile. Steve returned the smile.  
  
When Carol and his dad had gone into the kitchen, Steve began, "Detective Rogers, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I guess I was still upset with you for the other night."  
  
"Steve, I thought we had already talked about that. What brought it back up?" Mike asked.  
  
"It was something that Tom told me at school today and I got to thinking he was right," answered Steve.   
  
"What did he say Steve?" asked Mike.  
  
"He said it was your fault we got into trouble. It was only a harmless prank that didn't hurt anybody. But my dad explained things to me in a different way and I knew flattening the tires to those people's cars was wrong. I could have really hurt them by what I did," answered Steve. Steve was going to say something else but changed his mind.  
  
Detective Rogers noticed that and asked, "Were you going to say something else, Steve?"  
  
"Only that I really didn't tell Coach Russell that I didn't want to play football anymore. I did tell him that I would stay out of trouble. He said if I did get into trouble one more time that I would be off the team permanently. He asked me if I understood that and I said I did. Coach also said that you must really care about me because you went to an awful lot of trouble into getting me stay on the team and that I should appreciate that." Steve looked at Detective Rogers and said, "I really do appreciate what you did for me. You didn't have to go talk to coach and you didn't have to talk to me yesterday and take me to eat. Thank you," Steve said with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome Steve," answered Mike with a smile. "I know it was hard to admit that you were wrong in what you did and a hard lesson to learn. I know because I had to learn that lesson the hard way too. I am very proud of you."  
  
"You?" asked Steve in surprise.  
  
"Yes me," answered Mike laughing. "That is why I was so hard on you and Tom. I felt you needed to learn that lesson too. And Steve, I'm glad that you didn't tell Coach Russell you didn't want to play football anymore."  
  
"Me too. Coach Russell would have kicked me off the team on the spot and no second chances, especially after the way you talked to him. He was very impressed that you care about us kids and that I should be very grateful."  
  
Mike started to laugh and Steve also began to laugh as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
**********  
  
When Steve and Carol had finished eating, they went up to their rooms to do their homework. That left Mark and Mike to do some serious talking about Steve.  
  
"Well how did it go?" asked Mark.   
  
"It went pretty well," answered Mike. "He did admit to me that he was wrong in flattening those tires and about not wanting to play football anymore. But Mark there is still two things bothering him but he won't talk about them."  
  
"The first concern is he still thinks I don't love him," answered Mark with despair. "What's the second?"  
  
"That I don't know but I know it concerns me," answered Mike. "That is why I don't think he completely trusts me yet."  
  
"Okay what do you suggest we do?" asked Mark with concern.  
  
"Well Mark, I think the first step is to keep Tom away from Steve. Steve looks up to Tom and I think Tom is a very bad influence on him. He was the one that convinced Steve that what they did was all right and I caused them to get into trouble."  
  
"That's easier said than done," said Mark. "He really would explode when I tell him he can no longer hang out with Tom."  
  
"Well let me run a check on Tom and see if we can use that with Steve when we tell him," suggested Mike. "The next thing is that you can tell me about Steve's interests. Maybe we can get him involved in a program that really interests him."  
  
"That's a good idea, Mike," answered Mark and he began to tell Mike what Steve liked to do.  
  
After Mark finished telling him about Steve, Mike said, "Let me take him Saturday for some dirt bike racing. I really enjoy that myself."  
  
"Do you know that dirt bike racing really scares me, but okay," answered Mark a little worried.  
  
Mike started to laugh. "It will be all right," he said trying to reassure Mark. "Let's tell Steve right now. Maybe it will make his grounding this week go by faster if he has something to look forward to."  
  
"Okay," answered Mark laughing. "But I think is you that can't wait for Saturday." Then he hollered for Steve to come down.  
  
"Yeah dad," yelled Steve from his room.  
  
"Steve, please come down. Detective Rogers has something he wants to ask you," answered Mark.  
  
"Okay dad," he yelled back. "What did you want to ask me, Detective Rogers?" when Steve finally made it downstairs.  
  
"How would you like to go dirt bike racing this Saturday?" asked Mike with a smile.  
  
"I would love to go. Can Tom come too?" asked Steve excitedly.  
  
"I was hoping just to spend some time with you. Is that okay?" asked Mike with a hopeful voice.  
  
"It just that Tom and I had already planned to go see a movie together," answered Steve. "Maybe I will go with you some other time when Tom can come with us. I'm sorry," and he left to go back to his room.  
  
Mark and Mike looked at each other in disappointment. It was going to be hard telling Steve, he could no longer hang out with Tom. And also in the back of their minds what kind of trouble did Tom have in store for Steve.  
  
**********  
  
Steve lay on his bed thinking about Detective Rogers. Why did he want to spend time with him and not with Tom. He finally decided that maybe Detective Rogers didn't really know Tom like he knew him. He wished he would though. Tom needed somebody to talk to and care about him. His parents didn't really care about him. His father was an alcoholic and would abuse Tom's mom. Tom then would try to stop his dad from hitting his mom and his dad would turn on him. That's probably why Tom liked to fight at school. Tom didn't have any friends at school except him. That is why it was so important that he go to the movies with Tom instead of going with Detective Rogers. Tom had always been in trouble with the police and Steve thought it was for attention even if it was from the police. So he would try to change that. Tom needed somebody that really cared about him and Steve decided that would be him. But he needed Tom's friendship as much as Tom needed his. Because Steve thought he wasn't getting it at home from his dad, especially after his mother's death. His dad only cared about himself and his work and nobody else. He saw his mom go through a lot of suffering and pain before she died. His dad could have helped her but he just stood by and let her die. His dad didn't care that's why Steve would never forgive him for what he did.  
  
**********  
  
Tom had been sick almost all week. He had finally gone back to school on Friday and was having lunch with Steve.  
  
"Hey Steve are we still going to the movies, tomorrow?" asked Tom.  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve. "But I guess we are going to have to take our bikes since you can't drive your parent's car."  
  
"That's what you think," answered Tom with a grin. He took out some keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of Steve.  
  
"Hey! How did you get your dad's keys? I thought he took the car away from you for the month?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"He got tired of taking me everywhere. But he did warn me, I better not get the car impounded again. Besides he said I was preventing him from going out with his friends."  
  
"All right," shouted Steve and gave Tom a high five. "What movie do you want to go see?"  
  
"I don't really want to see a movie," answered Tom with a mischievous grin.  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked Steve with suspicion.  
  
"Let's go drag Main Street and see what comes up," answered Tom.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"But don't tell your dad because he will worry that we will get into trouble. Just let him think we are going to the movies. Okay?" asked Tom.  
  
"Okay but I don't like lying to him," answered Steve.  
  
"It will be all right. You'll see," said Tom laughing.  
  
**********  
  
Saturday finally came and Steve couldn't wait to get out of the house. It had been driven him crazy that he had to stay in all week.  
  
Tom showed up at five to pick up Steve from his house. He had made sure that Steve's dad was at work at the hospital before he came.  
  
"Hey it is still too early to go drag Main Street," said Steve. "Where do you want to go until it's time?"  
  
"Let's walk the mall and see if we can pick up some girls that would like to drag Main Street with us," said Tom.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve laughing. "That's sounds like a great idea. Which mall?"  
  
"Let's go to Third Street Prominade," answered Tom. "It's an outdoor mall and they have great music out there with a lot of girls that love to hang out there."  
  
Once they got to the mall, Steve and Mike began to look for some girls.  
  
After awhile they couldn't find anybody that they knew so instead they went into some sporting good store. Tom saw some footballs.  
  
"Hey Steve catch," and Tom threw the football at Steve.  
  
Steve caught it and threw it back at Tom. Then he picked up another and they began to toss both footballs back and forth to each other. Finally Tom missed catching the football and it knocked over a nearby stand filled with on sale merchandise.  
  
The manager ran out and saw Steve and Tom tossing footballs and the stand that they had knocked over.   
  
"You kids get out of here or I will call the police."  
  
Tom and Steve laughed at him and as they left they knocked over another stand. When the manager began chasing them, they took off running and quickly lost him.  
  
After they lost him, Steve said, "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."  
  
"You're always hungry," answered Tom with a laugh. "That's what got us into trouble at MacDonalds."   
  
"Oh, yeah. Who's idea was it to bet five bucks to get a date with the cashier and to flatten those tires?" asked Steve sarcastically.  
  
"Both our ideas," Tom answered and both of them began to laugh.  
  
"Hey it's time to go drag Main Street. Let's go grab a hamburger and take it with us in the car," said Tom.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve.  
  
While driving on Main Street, Steve and Tom spotted an old building that looked like it was about to come down.  
  
"Hey Steve, I have an idea. Why don't we go to the paint store and buy some spray paint and spray paint that old building," said Tom with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Tom, I promised Detective Rogers that I would stay out of trouble so that I can play football," answered Steve.  
  
"You're just being a chicken," answered Tom and he began to make chicken noises.  
  
"No, I'm not," answered Steve angrily. "It's just that Detective Rogers went to a lot of trouble for me and I don't want to blow it."  
  
"Well he hasn't done anything for me. As far as I see it was him that got us into trouble the first time."  
  
"No it wasn't Tom," yelled Steve. "It was out fault for pulling that prank."  
  
"Fine if that's the way you feel, then you can walk back home to your daddy that really "cares" about you," yelled Tom. He pulled over to the side and yelled, "Get out, Daddy's boy."  
  
Steve didn't move. He didn't like being called a daddy's boy. Steve knew his dad didn't really care about him. So what if he got into trouble. His dad wanted to get rid of him anyway. Then he thought about Detective Rogers. He had gone out of his way to help him and it would hurt him if he got into trouble again. But then Steve remembered that Detective Rogers was out to help his dad in getting rid of him and that made him angry.  
  
"All right you win," answered Steve. "Let's go get the spray paint."  
  
Tom turned to Steve. "Now you're talking. And Steve, I'm sorry I called you a daddy's boy and a chicken."  
  
"That's okay. You just got me to thinking about my dad and Detective Rogers. You're right they don't care about me. So what if I get into trouble. All they can do to me is ground me and prevent me from playing football this year. I can handle that."  
  
**********  
  
Mark was working at Community General Hospital and he began thinking about Steve. It had been a week since Mike had told him about Steve not thinking he loved him. "I need to talk to Steve tonight but by the time I go home it will be too late. I will definitely talk to him in tomorrow morning," he said to himself. Then he got an idea to at least call Steve and tell him on the phone that he loved him.  
  
"Hi honey," said Mark when Carol answered the phone.  
  
"Hi dad," answered Carol. "When are you coming home?"  
  
"Not for a couple of hours yet?" answered Mark. "What are you doing?"  
  
"My friend, Karen and I are listening to music in my room," she answered.  
  
"Listen I called to talk to Steve. Is he home?" asked Mark.  
  
"No dad, he is not," Carol answered slowly. She didn't want to get Steve into trouble.  
  
Mark sighed heavily as he looked at his watch. It was still early and he let a big sigh of relief. He was worrying about nothing. Steve was still out with Tom.  
  
"Dad are you okay?" asked Carol slowly when he didn't answer right a way.  
  
"I'm fine honey," answered Mark. "Tell Steve to call me when he gets home," and he gave her the phone number to the hospital. "And Carol?"  
  
"Yeah dad," she answered.  
  
"I love you," said Mark.  
  
"I love you too dad," answered Carol and she hung up the phone. Carol sighed with relief when she hung up the phone with her dad. She thought she had gotten Steve into more trouble and was happy that she didn't. Carol didn't want to see Steve in anymore trouble.  
  
After a couple of hours it was time for Mark to go home. He was tired and he looked at his watch. It was 11:00 at night. Mark hadn't heard from Steve and he decided Steve just forgot to call him at the hospital. Mark finally went home.  
  
"Carol, Steve, I'm home," Mark called out.  
  
"Hi dad," answered Carol coming out of the kitchen with a donut in her hand.  
  
"Hi honey," and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's your brother? A sleep already?"  
  
Carol looked away from her dad and down at her feet.  
  
"Carol where is your brother?" asked Mark firmly.  
  
"He's still not home dad," answered Carol slowly.  
  
"What?" yelled Mark. "It's twelve o'clock and he is still not home. Did Steve at least call to let us know where he is at and when he is coming home?"  
  
"No," she answered hesitantly.  
  
Mark took a deep breath to calm down. "Okay. Why don't you go ahead and go to bed. You look tired."  
  
"Okay dad. See you in the morning," answered Carol. But she knew that Steve was in trouble again when her dad began to pace back and forth and then stop to look at his watch.  
  
**********  
  
After writing all over the building, Tom and Steve began laughing. They didn't see the patrol car that slowly pulled up behind them. The officers slowly and quietly crept up behind Tom and Steve.  
  
"Tom let's go home. It's getting late and my dad will kill me if I am not home when he gets home from work," said Steve.  
  
"You two are not going anywhere," answered one of the officers as they grabbed Tom and Steve.  
  
Tom and Steve struggled to no avail.  
  
After reading them their rights, they put Tom and Steve in the patrol car and drove them to the station.  
  
Tom didn't tell them about this parent's car because he knew his dad would really kill him if he got the car impounded again.  
  
"All right you two," said one of the officers. "You have each one phone call. Who do you want me to call?"  
  
Tom and Steve looked at each other. Steve finally answered, "Detective Rogers."  
  
The officers looked at each other but one finally picked up the phone and dialed. He filled Detective Rogers on what happened with Tom and Steve. Detective Rogers told him that he would be there in thirty minutes. After hanging up the phone, the officer turned to Tom. "Who do you want me to call?"  
  
Tom turned to Steve, "Do you think that Detective Rogers can get me out also?"  
  
"Yeah I think so," answered Steve.  
  
"Then I'll wait for Detective Rogers," said Tom to the officer. The officers put Steve and Tom in a holding cell by themselves until Detective Rogers would come for them.  
  
Detective Rogers came exactly thirty minutes later. After the officers gave their reports on Tom and Steve, they were released to Detective Rogers' custody. When they were finally brought out, he went directly to Steve.  
  
"Not a word out of you until I get you home," he said angrily. Then he turned to Tom, "I am going to take you home first and I hope you have a very good explanation for your father. Because this will land you in court and Juvenile Hall with your record. Let's go."  
  
Tom and Steve didn't say a word but quickly followed Detective Rogers out the door to his car.  
  
**********  
  
After getting the call from Mike about Steve and Tom, Mark waited very impatiently for them. When Mike and Steve finally pulled up in front of the house, Mark opened the door and quickly went directly to his son.  
  
"What happened?" yelled Mark.  
  
"Mark not out here," Mike said calmly and he pushed Steve to keep him moving forward into the house. Mark quickly followed and slammed the door.  
  
Once they were inside, Mark turned to his son again, "Start explaining. Now!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Steve gulped and just stared at his dad.  
  
"I'm waiting!" Mark shouted at his son.  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you or Detective Rogers," Steve finally shouted back angrily. Then he took off running upstairs to his room.  
  
"Come back here young man. I am talking to you!" shouted Mark. But Steve ignored him and kept going to his room until he slammed his door shut.  
  
Mark started to follow him until Mike stopped him.  
  
"Mark cool down. It's not going to do anybody any good if you keep loosing your temper. Let's everybody cool down and talk in the morning. When everything is more calm. Okay?" he asked.  
  
Mark stared at Mike. "You're right. I'm sorry. You're welcome to stay the rest of the night."  
  
"I'll take you up on that offer," said Mike. "I'm too tired to drive home."  
  
Mark showed Mike the guest room and then went to bed himself. But he didn't get any sleep that night because he was too worried about Steve and what trouble he had got himself into now.  
  
**********  
  
Steve woke up in the morning with a huge headache. He hadn't slept very much and when he did it was very restless. Steve thought of all the trouble he was in. He had heard Detective Rogers tell Tom that he would have to go to court and probably get sent to Juvenile Hall. How about him? He was in this just as much as Tom was. Did he finally succeed in making his dad and Detective Rogers in getting rid of him. Steve was very scared and didn't know what to do next. Then he finally heard his dad call his name to go downstairs. The time had come for the truth to come out. Steve slowly made his way downstairs to where his dad and Detective Rogers were standing and waiting for him.  
  
"All right Steve," said Mike sternly. "Everybody has had time to calm down and now it's time for the truth to come out. Start talking."  
  
"Yes sir," answered Steve in a very scared voice. Steve went on to explain what happened and stopped talking after he got to the part where they got arrested.  
  
"Steve do you know how much trouble you are in?" yelled his dad. "This is not just some harmless prank. You broke the law and that is very serious."  
  
"I'm sorry dad," answered Steve on the verge of tears.  
  
"Steve being sorry is not going to cut this time," replied Mike calmly. "It's not going to be like being grounded but you will have to answer to the law or this case a judge. Do you understand?"  
  
"No but I heard you tell Tom that he would have to got to court and probably to Juvenile Hall. I figured it would be the same for me," answered Steve.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Mike was closes to the door and went to go answer it. Mike opened the door and there stood Tom.  
  
"What are you doing here," said Mike very sternly.  
  
"I know you don't want to see me but I need to see Steve real bad. Please," begged Tom crying.  
  
Steve heard Tom's voice and went hurriedly to the door.  
  
"Tom what are you doing here? What's wrong?" asked Steve with concern.  
  
"My parents threw me out of the house and I don't have any place to go," answered Tom in tears. "I need your help. Please?"  
  
Steve looked at his dad and at Detective Rogers and they nodded their heads yes. Steve helped Tom in the door and to the couch then he sat down next to him.  
  
"What happened Tom?" asked Steve.  
  
"Steve, my dad started beating me up and told me, I was no good and he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. As far as they were concerned I don't exit anymore and they told me to leave and not to come back ever again." Tom broke down in tears.  
  
Steve held his friend and said, "I'll help you." Then Steve turned to his dad and to Detective Rogers. "Can we please help Tom?" he asked in pleading voice. "I promise you that we won't give you anymore trouble."  
  
Mark and Mike looked at each other before Mike answered, "Okay we will help the both of you but this time I want no more lies. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," they both answered. "What do you need to know?"  
  
"Steve, you mentioned to Mike that you thought I didn't love you anymore? Is that true?" asked his dad. "And is that why you are getting yourself into trouble because you didn't think I loved you?"  
  
Steve looked at his dad for a few minutes then looked away. "Yeah it's all true."  
  
"Why Steve? What makes you believe that I don't love you?" asked his dad in surprise.  
  
Steve remained silent.  
  
Tom turned to Steve. "Tell him or I will," he threatened.  
  
"I can't Tom. I don't want to hurt him anymore," answered Steve.  
  
"Steve, we promised them the truth. Tell him," insisted Tom sternly.  
  
Steve remained silent.  
  
Tom saw that Steve wasn't going to say anything so he said, "Dr. Sloan, Steve believes that you don't love him anymore because of his mom's death. He blames you."  
  
"Steve why do you blame me for your mom's death?" asked his dad in surprise. "She died of Cancer and there was nothing I could do to help her."  
  
"That's not true," yelled Steve. "You could have given her something to make it go away. You're a doctor and you are suppose to cure people not to see them die. But you were to busy worrying about work and yourself and nobody else mattered. Not Mom, Carol or I mattered to you." Steve then took off running towards the door to leave but his dad caught him and held him. Steve struggled with his dad. But his dad would not let him go but held him more tightly until Steve cried uncontrollably on his dad's chest.  
  
"Steve, I do love you very much and I love Carol. And if there was anything in the world that I could have given your mom to cure her, I would have. Son, I loved your mother very much and I miss her," said Mark with tears in his eyes. "Please believe me."  
  
Steve stopped crying and looked up at his dad. "Then why are you and Detective Rogers trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Steve whatever gave you that idea? I told you, I loved you very much and Detective Rogers is here to be your friend and help you. Why would we want to get rid of you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Sloan that is my fault," answered Tom. "I told Steve that you didn't care about him and that you wanted to get rid of him so you wouldn't have to put up with him any longer than you had to because of all the trouble we were causing. I guess I was jealous of yours and Steve's relationship and I knew that my relationship with my parents would never be that way. You see my dad is an alcoholic and beats my mother and me. But my mother is too afraid to leave him so she sides with him and now they both kicked me out of their lives for good. And I also told Steve that Detective Rogers didn't care about him either and was helping you get rid of him." Then he turned to Steve. "I'm sorry I told you that. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"It's okay Tom, I forgive you," answered Steve wiping the last of tears away. "I know you just wanted somebody to care about you and Tom, I do care about you."  
  
"Thank you for telling me, Tom," answered Mark and he gave Tom a hug.  
  
"And we both care about you, Tom," said Mike and he also gave him a hug.  
  
After things had settled down Mark began firmly. "Okay you two now what are we going to do about the trouble you are both in?"  
  
"Detective Rogers what is going to happen to us?" asked Tom and Steve together.  
  
"Well in a few days you two will have to appear in court in front of a judge. That judge will determine whether you will go to Juvenile Hall or do some community service hours," answered Mike. "My guess he will give you community service hours because this will be your first offense." Then he looked at Tom but since you don't have any guardians anymore he will send you off to Juvenile Hall."  
  
"No he can't do that," yelled Tom and Steve. "Is there something we can do to stop it."  
  
"There is one way. If someone will be responsible for you and takes you in as their guardian until you are eighteen," answered Mark looking at Mike. Steve and Tom also looked at Mike.  
  
"Please take me in. I promise I won't give you anymore trouble," begged Tom.  
  
"Okay I will do it but if I have anymore trouble out of you, you will be over my knee. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes sir," answered Tom with a smile.  
  
"And Steve that goes for you too," said his dad. "Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes dad. I definitely understand." And they all started to laugh.  
  
**********  
  
A few days later Steve and Tom were in front of the judge.  
  
"It seems that you two like to get into a lot of mischief and you like to do it on your weekends," said the judge. "Is that correct?"  
  
Steve and Tom looked at each other and replied, "Yes sir."  
  
"Well we will take care of that," said the judge. "I here by sentence you both to 50 hours of community service. To be served on weekends only. Starting first by repainting the old building on Main Street, then a few weekends at MacDonalds and finally at the Sporting Good Store. Also I will fine you both $100.00 dollars each. And it is not to come from your parents or guardians. You will have to earn it after you do your community service. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes sir," they both answered.  
  
"Good. Now if I see you two in front of me again, I will guarantee you both that it will not go as easy the next time. Do I make myself clear," yelled the judge.  
  
"Yes sir," they both answered quickly.  
  
Mark and Mike looked at each other and laughed. Steve and Tom had definitely learned a valuable lesson that they would never forget.  
  
**********  
  
Steve sat on the bench reflecting on his life that he did not hear his dad come up from behind him.  
  
"Hi Steve. I was wondering where you were."  
  
"Hi dad," answered Steve. I just been sitting here thinking of the past."  
  
"Well speaking of the past, we have two guests that would like to say hi to you. Are you ready to go?" asked his dad.  
  
"Let's go," answered Steve. When they finally made it home. Steve was the first to walk in.  
  
Former Detective Mike Rogers and current Detective Sergeant Tom Larkin yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
Steve stood there in shock before he finally said with a smile, "I was just thinking of you two."  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
40  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
